Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, grocery stores, department stores, and the like.
In fact, customers perform self-service transactions every day. Kiosks and other self-service devices provide easy-to-use interfaces, which are designed to be used by the widest range of users, from first timers to frequent users. For example, in air travel, the check-in activity is often carried out via a self-service kiosk, web check-in application, or through a mobile device. On subsequent trips, the user must still step through the entire process for checking in, as the system has no awareness that the user has been there before.
In short, kiosks and other self-service devices require the customer to step through their options and interface screens for each transaction regardless how well-established the customer is with a particular enterprise and regardless of how often the customer interacts with that particular enterprise's kiosks and/or self-service devices. This is redundant and inefficient and in some cases annoying to the customer.